


虚妄之实

by sixdrops



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Loki夺位之后的一些猜想，无关权势，有关亲情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	虚妄之实

**Author's Note:**

> 献给Frigga麻麻QwQ谢谢你到死都这么爱着基基QAQ

他制造出来的幻影，可以有温度，有质感，每一个细节都与真身几近相同。青出于蓝而胜于蓝，这比他母亲教他的还要厉害。只挥挥手指，面前穿着裙子的“Thor”就跳起了踢踏舞。他背起手，得意地看向一边笑得前仰后合的神后。

 

“哦Loki，别再作弄你哥哥了。”弗丽佳为小儿子的戏法忍俊不禁，“Mighty Thor这幅样子给其他人看到可不好。不过，我得说，我为你骄傲，Loki。”

 

 

“这全要感谢你，我亲爱的母后。”Loki绿色的眸子里闪着狡黠的光，“I do it for you。”

 

 

他从王座上走下来，托起他母亲的手，向他敬爱的、也是神域里唯一会将毫无保留的爱献给邪神的众神之母弓下身子，向惯常一般，想要向她行一个吻手礼。

但就在他即将触碰到的时候，从指尖，到手臂，弗丽佳化成金色的碎片。但直到完全消失之前，她仍然用温柔的，疼爱的，宽恕的——一个母亲的眼光看着他。

那些金色的碎片从大殿的窗口飘出去，向上，向上，一直漫进茫远的天穹中去了。  
Loki想象着他错过的那场葬礼。想象着他的母亲，这世界上最后一个全心爱着他、信任着他的人，是不是正是这样沉入了那遥不可及的瓦尔哈拉。

在外人看来，此时空旷的大殿中只有年迈却仍然威严的众神之父端坐于王座之上。

 

没有人知道这幻影和谎言之下的真相。

Loki抬起的手还滞在空中，空落落的。

 

-END-


End file.
